Sea Green Eyes
by SugarButter
Summary: Percy is trying to prove he is responsible to the rest of the seven by getting job. He is the only one who applies for the nightguard at Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. He gets 100 an hour, working 6 hours every night. He should've known something was fishy when he saw the amount. Crossover between Trolls, PJO, and FNAF. [SORRY, CURRENTLY ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Poppy giggled as they ran from room to room, screeching in delight as the blue troll tapped her shoulder. "You're it!"

She wrinkled her nose at him as she chased down Suki, who got Cooper, who got Creek. By this time the kids were panting heavily.

"Let's go see Funtime Freddy!" Branch piped up as they stood up again.

"No, no, I wanna see Funtime Foxy!" Poppy complained.

"We've seen her so many times though! I wanna see Freddy! We haven't seen him yet."

"Well go there yourself." Branch huffed at Satin.

"Fine, I will." He walked to the pink bear by himself, three other kids scampering off to see Ballora before the show began again. Freddy smiled and opened his arms for a hug. Branch accepted before screaming as pain erupted throughout his body and was pulled into Freddy's stomach before it being opened again and the dead, bloody body of the blue troll tumbled out and the now red-smeared pink and white bear closed his stomach, stepping over the boy's body. The happy screams of children had masked Branch's last screams.

"Branch! Branch, I'm so sorry! Come back!" Poppy screamed, looking for her friend. "Daddy, I can't find him!"

Rosiepuff's eyes widened as she heard her friend's daughter speak.

"Who?" She demanded.

"Branch. I can't find Branch! I know you said not to take him to Freddy, but Satin told him he could before I could say no. I can't find him." Poppy sobbed. Rosiepuff didn't wait for her to finish before sprinting to the room Freddy was in, only stopping once when a boy cried to his mother about a dead boy.

"What color was he?" She asked.

"He was blue... with purplish hair!" He cried out. Rosiepuff gasped and ran faster.

"Branch! BRANCH!" She saw him and pulled the now surrounded boy into her lap, crying. "Call 911 people!" She tried doing CPR, breathing into his mouth, covering his wounds, but it was no use. The blood-covered boy was dead. It was only confirmed when he was stuffed into a bodybag as they pulled him into the ambulance. She looked at herself, her now grey body, as sobs racked her body. She was still covered in his blood. Poppy cried to her father, her friends not understanding what happened but knew something bad was happening.

"I can't believe you were my son. You took everyone I loved... how could you?" Rosiepuff spat to no one, thinking about her now disowned son. She disowned him after he killed his wife and kidnapped his daughter, Rosiepuff able to save Branch but not Ela... poor little Ela...

She could only cry harder as she punched the floor meaninglessly.

* * *

Elizabeth giggled as she stared at Circus Baby, kids running around her and throwing balloons filled with glitter at her. She looked behind her, making sure her dad and brother weren't watching her, then stepped closer.

"Daddy isn't watching... Daddy says I can't play with you." She told the animatronic, not aware of how the kids were all leaving the area.

The screams of delighted kids masked the screams of Elizabeth as a claw came out of Circus Baby's stomach and killed her.  
"Dad! Dad, where's Elizabeth?" 16 year old Michael asked his dad, getting a shrug. "Elizabeth?! ELIZABETH!" He began to run towards Circus Baby's room, seeing a bloody Elizabeth. He pushed her chest to attempt CPR, knowing in his heart she was already gone, and he just sobbed over his little sister.

* * *

"You aren't responsible, you dork!" Piper argued back.

"Yes, I am! Annabeth, tell Piper how responsible I am!" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, as if asking if he really meant it. "Leo, tell Piper how responsible I am!"

"Sorry bro, but even I am more responsible than you, just saying. Ooh, butterfly!" He chased after a metallic butterfly, obviously one of his creations, before it blew up in his face. "...that was meant for Jason..."

"Yeah... _Hey Chiron!"_ Percy yelled across the camp, almost causing Chiron to get hit by an arrow from a beginning camper, but ducked enough so it nicked the top of his hair and got tangled. "Come here!"

The centaur sighed and galloped towards the black-haired teen. "Yes Percy?" He untangled the arrow from his hair and dropped it in his quiver.

"Tell Piper how responsible I am! She says I'm the most irresponsible demigod she'd ever met. Tell her that isn't true!"

"Piper, that isn't true. We both know that the only demigod more irresponsible than Percy is Leo." Piper laughed as Chiron clapped a hand on the thin boy's shoulder. "Sorry Percy, but you aren't that responsible." Even Annabeth laughed as the boy's cheeks became red. He blew out a breath of air and huffed, crossing his arms, pouting like a kid.

"Fine, want me to be responsible? Watch me be responsible. I'll get a job! I'll show you who's the most responsible person in this camp!" Eyebrows went up. "Fine, but I'll prove I'm responsible! Now, anybody got a newspaper?"

* * *

It took the dyslexic boy almost two hours to read the newspaper, but finally found an ad that looked good, and since he could hardly sleep at night anymore ever since Annabeth's sneaking into his cabin every night to comfort each other's gig had been stopped by a couple of Apollo kids, so by morning he'd be tired enough to sleep. Not to mention he'd get all the free pizza he wanted!

Yes, Percy found the ad for the no skills required nightguard at Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, from 12-6 am. It was perfect! Free pizza and no skills required was great. He might be able to fight but certainly couldn't fix the animatronics if he needed to. Great job for the green-eyed boy.

"Annabeth! Piper! Chiron! I found a job!" He'd already called and was told to be there by 11:45 pm. He'd gotten the job!

"What is it Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth laughed and kissed her now flustered boyfriend's cheek.

"Yes?" Chiron galloped over, Piper chasing after him smiling.

"Find a job finally, dweeb?"

"Yes, I did. I start tonight."

"What, a 7-11 job?"

"Nope. Midnight to 6." He smiled before seeing Chiron's face. "What?"

"Good job Percy. I'm proud, never thought you'd had it in you. How much a week? Minimum wage?"

"$10 an hour for you noob." Piper snorted at his confused look.

"It says $100 a week... have I been ripped off?" He scanned it for the only number he saw.

"You Seaweed Brain! It's a $100 an hour! That's great!" Annabeth laughed.

"I expect a new plumbing system with that dollar amount." Frank laughed and walked up to the group. "Kidding, kidding."

* * *

Percy was just renamed 'Eggs Benedict' by the HandUnit. He hoped this place was monster-proof with all the technology. Little did he know that he was going into a Tartarus of the surface world, even though technically it was way down underground. He didn't realise this. He didn't like being so close to Hades, even though they now were on good terms.

He got a look at the creepy animatronics, but didn't get attacked, so he figured that monsters couldn't sense him with all the dirt around the place.

Little did he know how wrong he was.

* * *

Percy ran down the halls, uncapping Riptide as he crawled inside yet another airvent. There were three animatronics chasing him, crawling after him through the air vents.

"Leave me alone!" He stabbed one of them, but the Celestial Gold blade went right through her. "Curse it!"

He exploded the plumbing. Freddy only chuckled. "We're waterproof kid. We are made so we can even go out in rain!" He said in a creepy voice.

Percy continued to punch, kick, roll, and defend, but easily tired and was trapped between four animatronics: a ballerina, Ballora; a baby clown, Circus Baby; a pink and white fox, Funtime Foxy; and Funtime Freddy. He tried crawling through his legs in a last attempted but jumped back as Bon Bon screeched and jumpscared him back. He screamed as all the animatronics ripped him apart, wishing he was back in Tartarus. The _good old days._

* * *

"Percy hasn't come back!" Annabeth was pacing.

"Relax, it's only 7." Frank tried to soothe, before realising it was actually 10.

"Just stop! Let's go to the restaurant, they're staying there today. Maybe he is getting some pizza!" Annabeth tried to make herself feel better.

That's how the seven ended up in a pizza parlour full of screaming kids and creepy animatronics staring at them before...

"Hey, they got a new animatronic!" There were five animatronics, all with their eyes closed, up on stage. The new one was a a white and blue bunny with a guitar in his hands.

"And _how_ do you know that?" A voice asked from behind them, turning around to a caramel-haired girl.

"Calypso!" Leo tackled her in a hug. "I thought you'd never come back."

(Leo saved her but she was playing around with Leo and accidentally fell off Festus, surviving but telling him she needed time to meditate to heal herself. Don't ask)

"I'm here dork. So how do you know?"

"Well, they're my jam. Literally. I've always been fascinated with robots. These guys are no acception."

"Everyone please remain in your seats. The show will begin momentarily, with our new friend, Funtime Bonnie!" Circus Baby announced, gaining a smirk from Leo. Circus Baby's eyes were a glowing electric green.

All their eyes opened, except Ballora who only had one eye open slightly to a purple. Freddy had electric blue eyes, Foxy had hazel, and Bonnie...

"He has Percy's eyes!" Annabeth cried out, getting a lot of shushes. "He has Percy's eyes..."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth threw herself onto the nearest mattress in the Athena cabin, not caring who it belonged to or why she needed to collapse. She just allowed emotion to take over as the salty tears ran from her eyes finally. Her boyfriend was just _gone._ How could he do that to her?! How did the boy manage to always do these sorts of things?

"Oh Percy, you goofed up big time." She gave a choked laugh through the tears, wishing she had Percy there with her so she could laugh at him. Her heart burned and ached with need and the broken feeling it held as the weight settled on her: he was dead.

Out of all the things that could've killed him, it was a ballerina and a bunny.

Go figure that, she mentally remarked. Only Percy could manage something like that.

She appreciated the fact nobody followed her in right away, however she heard the cabin door creak open and saw her half-brother Malcolm quietly come in, taking a seat next to her.

"Hey Annabeth, I heard what happened... are you okay?" He clearly meant the best, he needed to know where to start, but the genius snapped.

"How could I be _okay?_ My boyfriend, my one true love. The only one in life I fully trust. He is _gone._ And he isn't coming back. So, tell me, how could I be _okay._ "

"I didn't mean it like-" he sighed. "Look, do you want to be alone right now?" Athena's daughter whimpered and drew her knees to her chest, giving a light shake of her head. "Alright, come here." He wrapped his strong arms around her in a brotherly embrace, pressing her forehead gently against his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm here, I've got you." He soothed gently, feeling the wetness seeping from her eyes and dampening the sleeve of his shirt with the saltiness. "Let it all out, Annie."

Eventually, she wiped her snotty nose on her shirt sleeve and stopped the flow of the tears. "S-sorry." She hiccuped, rubbing her shoulder as it ached from the position she had been in. "I just- the way he died! I wasn't even there, I wouldn't have even known!" Tears welled in her eyes again but she forced them back the best she could.

For once in his life, Malcolm had no idea what to say.

* * *

Leo paced the floor of the pizzeria. The business hours claimed the place as closed, yet the door had been left unlocked and it was easy for the boy to slip in. He looked between the animatronics, all hanging their heads in the shadows as they waited to be told to do another show.

The lean boy easily pulled himself onto the stage, walking up to Funtime Foxy and testing the arm in his hand, admiring the handiwork.

"At least the bodies are built pretty well..." He mumbled to himself in a joking way, finding dried blood in the joints of the arm and shuddering. He would like to imagine it was the paint from his lips that had dripped, but he knew better.

He slowly stalked around each animatronic, finding a shocking amount of blood on Circus Baby yet he tried to pay it no mind. The fact the blood could very well belong to his best friend made him sick in his stomach. Ballora too had a quite amount of blood, but nothing matched to Baby's.

At least, he thought that until he began inspecting Funtime Bonnie. The stuff was smeared all over the back, standing out as though it was wet even though it had dried hours before. The one hand with the Freddy bear attached was standing in a position as to not let it fall as the other hand hung loosely to his side. Leo wasn't watching as the fingers lightly moved, as though testing themselves, as he was too busy attempting to reach the bunny's eyes.

He finally jumped, hooking one of the plastic eyelids up and quickly doing the same for the other side. The dead, lifeless eyes took a few seconds before blinking on, causing the boy to back up abruptly.

His head lifted slightly, the bunny raising his arm into his line of sight and curiously moving his fingers, as though a baby who finally figured out that the tiny hands they always saw belonged to them. He flipped his hand over, opening his fingers in and out in disbelief.

His head shifted to his other arm, where the small bear puppet hung lifelessly itself on his arm, and his head tilted.

That head tilt did it for Leo. He often saw Percy doing it when he was confused or couldn't wrap his head around something. Between the sea-green eyes, the behaviour, and the timeline; the son of Hephestaus was entirely convinced that this bunny animatronic was Percy Jackson. The boy who had been murdered by the robots of his work. What could make things better?

He was within reach of these blood-covered animatronics.

* * *

 **Sooooo... Ten months? Seriously? Ten months really passed, or is Fanfiction just glitching out with the date?**

 **I am so sorry you guys! I feel horrible! I mean, do check my profile, I've always said that I don't update well but really?** _ **Ten months**_ **.**

 **But perhaps this is a sufficient apology? No?**

 **Well, if it helps last chapter I had been in writers block of what to write next, but now I certainly do have plans. Perhaps that can make some form of okayness with me as a person?**

 **Until next time (you salty people i'm reading your minds, you're telling me 'see ya in ten months'. I deserve it)**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all: yes, I did change my name and yes, I do love it. I mean, have you ever** _ **thought**_ **of what butter and sugar would taste like together?**

 **Sadly, I cannot try it.**

 **But yes, this is GalaxyMegaGirl, just with a slight name change. XD**

 **Also, if you guys didn't notice, it's actually been less than 10 months this time!**

* * *

Percy coughed and opened his eyes. He immediately could tell a difference in his stance. It felt closer to the ground, shorter and thinner, less balanced. That was a large sign of something wrong. He shifted forward slightly, nearly stumbling forward. His feet felt like air, bear against the cold cement ground.

He frowned, looking down towards his exposed knees and feet, clearly seeing a difference in both complexion and height. His legs were more slim, as well as a lot shorter than they previously had been.

However, this isn't what concerned him. The truly concerning piece of it all was the fact that he remembered what had happened before. He knew he should be dead, he probably was dead. How would him being in what seemed to be a child's body contribute to his death?

He briefly glimpsed over the fact that perhaps this was his best form, but he could slightly make out the bruises littered across his arms and legs in the dark, stale place.

He only now looked beyond where he was standing, which stretched both ways beyond his vision. The walls and floor were made of cement, reminding Percy of how constricted yet nearly prison-like the labyrinth had been. As he studied his surroundings, he managed to spot a bundle against the wall that shadowed nearly the same shade of grey, making him feel like it would be easy to miss anything else lurking in the long tunnel.

He made his way slowly, watching his feet which was nothing more than two blurs to his eyes, towards the bundle. Upon further inspection, he realized there was a jacket draped over an object. This seemed to make him realize the chill that hung in the air, feel the clip of the cold along his arms and legs and he quickly tugged on the jacket, slightly concerned over the fact the jacket was nearly his size but shrugged it off. He also felt in the pocket and could instantly recognize the shape of his pen, while was duly noted and felt like a relief.

He felt over the object, his hands groping at the rough fabric and small metal bits. He grasped one of the metal bits, tugging and hearing a noise that made him immediately know that this was a backpack. He tugged the small metal component- he realized this was a zipper- and opened it all the way.

Before he could inspect if anything was inside however, he heard an echoing noise that seemed to come from everywhere. He zipped the back and darted, the only sound that came to his ears was his own pounding footsteps.

He stumbled over a small round object, leaving it to clatter away and create the same sound. He must've kicked a rock. Of course, he had that lingering fear there was someone there, but now he pushed it aside. He was feeling stupid, slinging the backpack back to the ground and unzipping it.

There were indeed things inside. The first thing he grasped seemed to be a Ziploc bag. He dropped that, feeling around and quickly his hands wrapped around something round.

He pulled it out, looking for a button, a switch, anything. However, the only button he found opened the lid, making his mind go to the fact it must be a thermos.

He went back to searching, feeling fabric inside the bag and pushing around it. When nothing came from this search, he opened the smaller pocket on the front.

To the young boy's relief, he wrapped his hands around a cool metal cylander, slimmer than the other one. He found a button and pressed it, flooding the tunnel with light. That nagging childhood fear of the dark vanished and he spilled the rest of the contents onto the ground to look around at them.

There was a small plastic bag with ambrosia, and when he opened the thermos he found it filled with nectar. Clearly, whatever was going on had something to do with the godly world, seeing as he was given godly food. The fabric he had felt turned out to be another pair of shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. He'd been hoping for a pair of jeans as the chilly air nipped at his legs and cheeks.

He also was disappointed to find nothing in the form of food, recognizing the rumbling feeling in the pit of his stomach as hunger. He wished that maybe they'd thought of shoes. Instead, he had bandaids, ambrosia, nectar, another set of clothes and a flashlight. In the side pocket there was a bottle of water, which he found as a relief but left it unopened.

It felt like a comfort with the weight of the bag on his back, a familiar and randomly welcomed fact. He never thought he would want something that would remind him of school in a time of need, but alas, here he was. The weight of the flashlight in his palm was also a comfort, but he kept it in his left hand to leave himself open to bringing Riptide out in case he needed to.

An unknown panic was welling in his chest. He felt a sort of sense of deja vu, but was uncertain of what it was about. Again, he shrugged this off the best he could: he figured it came from the fact he was in a child's body.

It was only now he began to question _how_ he was in a child's body once again. Now in the light, he began to study his body. He recognized it: it was his own childhood body. From the bruises, some from his clumsy accidents and some from Gabe's hand, to the stature that made him feel so small as a child: short and thin. His skin was paler than it typically was, but still tanned and he knew if he had a reflective surface then he would see the familiar unruly hair and piercing sea green eyes staring back at him.

He looked down the long tunnel and sighed, seeing no end or turn in sight. This was gonna take a while.


End file.
